


It's Not Fair

by Centeris2



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F, Graphic Sex, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:38:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centeris2/pseuds/Centeris2
Summary: Alex and Anne show how much they missed each other after Anne returns from Pandoria.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Burgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/gifts).



> A commission and also just Burgie is a fab person, hella sweet and supportive she desires all the happy lesbian porn she gets.

"It's just... it's not fair," Alex looked over at the blonde woman sitting on her couch, a cup of hot liquid in her hand. Despite the stereotype Anne preferred coffee as hot and black as possible and had been one of the first things she had requested after being saved.

"What do you mean?" Anne shook her head when Alex asked, as though trying to clear her head and fill it with the aroma of coffee. She took a sip yet looked dissatisfied.

"We did this already," her blue eyes glared down into the black liquid before she slammed it down bitterly.

"We already beat Garnok! We went into Pandoria, we broke our seals, we stopped Dark Core and Garnok! He was supposed to sleep for another hundred years! Our job was done!" Anne's voice gradually grew louder and shriller as she rubbed her face and ran her hands through her hair.

"Hey-! I know, but for some reason Garnok is still strong and active," Alex tried to comfort her friend, sitting down and taking Anne's hands.

"Then why is this happening? Why is it different this time?" Anne asked, knowing Alex did not have the answer, and sighed, "why did everything change? So many things happened in two years..."

Anne had initially been shocked when they told her she had been missing for two years. She had been unable to keep track of time while in Pandoria, as there was no way to count the days, weeks, years.

"Not everything," Alex mumbled, making Anne look at her with curiosity. Alex looked away when Anne tried to make eye contact, blushing and standing up as she felt her heart race and stomach clench.

But a firm hand held onto her, and a soft voice whispered, "Alex."

"I know it's been a long time and I shouldn't feel this way, I mean you're my friend!-" 

"Alex." 

"-And this is all so weird and awkward and I sound like such an idiot just... I'm sorry I just missed you so much and-"

"Alex!"

"No I should have told you before, and after you disappeared I- I thought you were gone forever and-"

Her lips tasted like the coffee she had been drinking, and it stopped Alex's emotional rambling in its tracks. For a moment Alex was too stunned to respond, simply absorbing the feeling of Anne's lips on hers, Anne's hands holding onto Alex. Then, all too soon, Anne had pulled away, and Alex panicked when she realized she had stood there like an idiot and had not responded.

"I'm the drama queen, remember?" Anne smirked, Alex's mouth still open in shock. She could taste the coffee on Anne's breath when she spoke.

"You... you knew," Alex stammered, surprised by Anne's blush and shrug.

"I had an idea. I kinda... heh, I kind of had this fantasy when I was in Pandoria that... well. I hoped you would be the one to save me. Silly, I know, but hey, I'm a princess, you're the champion, it made sense to me," Anne explained, pushing her hair out of her face and looking away as she turned red in embarrassment at her fantasy. Alex grinned, butterflies flipping in her stomach as she realized how cute Anne was when she was embarrassed. She would play with her hair to keep her hands busy, and her lips would be parted as she paused between words to think and work up the courage to continue speaking...

Anne responded quicker than Alex had when kissed and took Alex off guard when she pulled Alex closer to deepen the kiss. Alex was further surprised when Anne pulled them both backwards so they were on the couch, Alex on top. But by the time Alex's body was pressed against Anne's she was no longer surprised and instead became focused in what was happening.   
Just like Alex had always imagined, Anne left out a soft moan when Alex's hand moved down her body, arching her back to press into the cupped fingers. Anne's fingers slipped through Alex's hair, her hat falling off, and she gripped a fistful of hair, pulling Alex up and bringing her mouth to Alex's neck.

Alex's gasp when Anne's lips kissed her neck only encouraged Anne to continue, the light trail of kisses turning deeper until Alex was sure she would have bruises, and when the biting began Alex pulled up.

"Do you not-?" Anne wasn't able to finish her question because Alex had grabbed the bottom of her shirt. Anne smiled, helping her shed her top and pulling off Alex's so they were even. Anne moaned again, gripping Alex's back when Alex kissed her neck, licked her collarbones, desperate to taste and feel every inch of the girl she had wanted for so long. With her hands on Alex's back she unhooked Alex's bra, one hand sliding to Alex's chest while the other trailed down Alex's back, slipping under the baggy pants.

Not wanting to be outdone, Alex mimicked Anne's hand movement and felt between Anne's legs, grinning when Anne moaned and twitched at the sensitive touch. In response Anne squeezed Alex's breast to make her moan, flicking and tweaking her nipple with each pant. Alex countered by slipping her hand under Anne's pants, grinning when Anne squeaked and moaned.

"Those are not dignified noises for a princess to make," Alex teased, Anne rolling her eyes in response and moving her hands to the button and zipper of Alex's pants and undoing them.

"I'm not the only one making noises," Anne whispered back to Alex, slipping her hands under and feeling the wetness, making Alex whimper. Caught off guard, Anne was able to push up and push Alex down so she was now on top of Alex, practically purring in satisfaction. Or perhaps the humming was a result of what Alex was doing between her legs.

Alex wasn't going to admit it but this was not how she had imagined this fantasy panning out. She wasn't about to complain but she had the idea that she would be the one on top and make Anne squirm and shake and scream her name. And yet Alex found herself gripping at the couch cushions, her legs spread and Anne in between them. She was being exceptionally cruel, taking her slow time dragging her tongue from one breast to the other while Alex panted. While her hot mouth teased Alex's chest, Anne's hand was moving in a lazy motion from Alex's clit, down through her folds, flitting across her dripping opening, and back up again. Alex wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, whether she wanted to be tasting Anne's lips or whether she wanted Anne's mouth to be working somewhere else, but mercifully Anne decided for her with a line of kisses and light nips downward. 

When Anne kissed Alex between her legs, Alex wasn't sure if she imagined Anne's giggle or not when Alex twitched and muttered something incoherent. Not even Alex was sure what she had said, whether it was a plea or an exclamation or just a random word, but she couldn't help but look down. While it was one thing to feel Anne touching her it was another thing to watch her do it, and it made Alex let out another moan. Anne looked up, grinning and keeping her eyes on Alex's face as she lowered herself, her tongue ready. Alex chewed on her lip, whimpering and arching her back when Anne's tongue flicked over the Alex's clit, following the tantalizing path her fingers had taken before.

Before Alex could control herself she was looking away, staring up at the ceiling while she panted, hands twisting the couch, back arched as she moaned. Anne's mouth teased and nibbled and licked, her hand busy where her mouth was not, and she was quite pleased by Alex's whimpering. She didn't think Alex realized it, but Alex had started mumbling Anne's name, and Anne wasn't going to stop until Alex screamed it.

Which, soon enough, Alex did, complete with shaking and grabbing and pulling Anne up to her lips and kissing her fiercely.

"I missed you so much..." Alex told her between kisses, holding Anne as close as she could.

"Me too," Anne breathed, touching Alex's face and smiling at her between kisses.

"Yeah, but you know what else?" Alex said, suddenly very serious. Anne's smile faded and she pulled away some, worried.

"It's my turn," Alex continued with a smirk before she kissed Anne, pushing her back against the couch. Alex felt Anne's laugh through their open kiss, and she wondered if she should borrow some of Anne's make up. She had a feeling she was going to get a lot of bruises before they were done.


End file.
